


When You Cried, I'd Wipe Away All of Your Tears

by YataNoSaru (TsukkiNoNeko)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: (kinda), Banter, Boys Kissing, Domestic, Drabble, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/YataNoSaru
Summary: Misaki knew that things would not become exactly how it used to be when the mini war against the Green Clan ended. Heck, he knew, even when they said they’d work on theirfriendship again, he knew it was just a wishful thinking that…Or,TJ's 100th posted fic. xxx
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Kudos: 43





	When You Cried, I'd Wipe Away All of Your Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is short, but I wanted this pairing to be my featured for the 100th fic I post and my muse comes and goes... yeah, please enjoy!

Misaki knew that things would not become exactly how it used to be when the mini war against the Green Clan ended. Heck, he knew, even when they said they’d work on their _ friendship  _ again, he knew it was just a wishful thinking that…

_ That he’d be my boyfriend again… _ the bitter thought rings loud and clear in Misaki’s mind as he rides his skateboard back towards his shitty apartment.

“That took you long enough,” Saruhiko clicks his tongue upon Misaki’s arrival.

“Hey! At least I  _ am _ listening to you whine about your pain because you were stupid enough to get yourself stabbed in the thigh during our fight against that brat!” Misaki tosses the bottle of (boxed) painkiller at his  _ trying to be friends again _ friend. “How’d you fare without me to bitch at for the last twenty minutes?”

“… I can’t say I didn’t miss you,” Saruhiko admits.

“You’re… you’re getting better at not hiding shit from me,” Misaki looks away, feeling like, yeah, he’s definitely blushing from Saruhiko’s not-compliment. “So, did your pain magically go away while I was fetching you those or is it still there?”

“It’s still there, yeah,” Saruhiko sounds like he’s pleased about something. “Did you know that I was already prescribed some legit painkillers from a physician?”

_ Son of a bitch! _ “Yet you still made me go get you the countertop medicine? Why?”

“I wanted to see if you would… get stuff I needed,” Saruhiko sounds like he’s shrugging; hell, Misaki knows his ex way too much to not have noticed that. “Hey, why aren’t you looking at me when we’re talking?”

“Don’t pout,” his mouth is faster than his thoughts. He ends up looking at his friend again. “You don’t look cute when you’re pouting.”

“Well, are you implying—”

“They told you to rest at Sceptre 4 headquarters, didn’t they?” he cuts the other off mid-sentence and walks towards him. “If I cuddled with you, would that make you shut up?”

“Why do you think I want to cuddle with you?” Saruhiko looks up at him from the sofa.

“Because,” he sighs. “We used to do that whenever something was troubling you.”

+++

_ four years ago _

“Saru?”

Misaki woke up to his boyfriend trembling in his arms, and his immediate thought is to pepper the other with kisses and reassuring words.

“Saru, baby, I’m here with you,” he tries to reaffirm. “I’m right beside you… no one can break you as long as I’m here with you, remember that?”

“He’s here,” Saruhiko sobs out. “I’m sure I just saw him.”

“He’s dead, Saru,” he kisses his boyfriend on the temple. “Remember that, please, Saru. You’re here with me right now, in our apartment. No one else is here.”

“… Misaki?” Saruhiko is still trembling, but his words aren’t. And when he looks at Misaki, his eyes look fearful, but the focus is still there.

“See?” Misaki leans forward to nuzzle their noses together. “Just me and you, Saru.”

Wordlessly, Saruhi snuggles more into Misaki as they try to fit in what little sleep schedule they can fit.

+++

“You smell like home, have I told you that?”

Misaki was almost drifted off to sleep when those magical words lure him out of it. 

He ended up snuggled up against his ex in the way they used to so many times before, and now, the other’s telling him that _ he smells like home _ .

“Well,” Misaki drawls out. “That’s the nicest thing you ever told me.”

“I’m pretty sure I said I love the shade of your eyes before,” Saruhiko refutes.

“Y-you, you don’t say shit like that to your friends!” he slaps his hand over the other’s mouth, only to have him lap at his palm. “Ew, gross!”

“You act like we’re  _ just friends _ here, Misaki…” Saruhiko hums. “But that isn’t what you want, is it?”

“What makes you say that?”

“You said it yourself you’re an idiot,” Saruhiko sighs. “An idiot who can’t hide shit.”

“Listen…” he tries to counter that, but he can’t. _ He just can’t _ .

“Aren’t  _ you _ the one who said we should be more honest with each other?” Misaki finds himself allowing Saruhiko to remove his hand from his mouth. The same hand reaches behind and, before he can protest, poises over his heart just as Saruhiko turns around to face him. “Be honest with me… Yata.”

_ You’ve never called me Yata before… _ Misaki gulps. Looking at Saruhiko’s stormy grey eyes like this is different.

It’s been three years since they broke up and these damn feelings work like they never stopped.

“If you can read me so damn well,” Misaki covers Saruhiko’s hand with his own. “What am I thinking right now?” his words come out as a breathless whisper.

Instead of replying verbally, Saruhiko’s lips descend upon Misaki’s, the warmth comparable to that first spring breeze at the end of winter.

+++

_ Six years ago _

“Saru! Can you—”

Misaki realises that his friend is sleeping when turns around to see what the other was up to. He drops what he was doing and tiptoes towards Saruhiko and crouches beside him.

With the sunlight barely illuminating the pale boy, he just looked… so pretty. 

And Misaki presses his lips to the other’s as though under a trance.

And it feels so right.

+++

“… is that direct enough for you, Misaki?”

“Very much.”

Misaki smiles into the kiss when Saruhiko’s lips meet his again, palm resting on the side of the other’s neck.


End file.
